


Goodbye, my almost lover

by Goldcontrasti



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Last Goodbye, M/M, They love each other but it's too late, Unresolved Emotional Tension, character death is not detailed in any way, slightly canon divergent, very short but it doesn’t have to be long to hurt you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldcontrasti/pseuds/Goldcontrasti
Summary: Thank you very much for reading!





	Goodbye, my almost lover

They both knew John was going to die. They both knew that it was the last time they saw each other. The plan was ready, it was time for John to go. Harold tried his very best to remain calm, but his eyes gleamed with tears and terror. He extended his arm for a handshake and the other took it.

“It was a pleasure knowing you, Mr. Reese.” His voice was shaking, despite his best efforts.

“So was meeting you, Harold.” He gently shook his hand.

For a few moments they stood there, hands held tight, but the knot in their chests tighter.

John finally let go, carefully pulling his fingers from the other’s grasp. He looked into Harold’s eyes one last time, then slowly turned around and took a step towards the door.  
With the other man’s back turned against him, Harold finally let tears silently stream down his face.

And then, John suddenly turned back and crossed the distance between them in a few swift steps. He cradled Harold’s face with one hand and pressed their lips together. In that kiss was everything they never dared to utter. _‘Don’t go. I need you. I love you.’ _He felt Harold’s tears on his skin as he whispered _‘goodbye’ _against the other’s lips. Then the sensation of John’s lips disappeared.____

__

__

____

____

 

Oh, how cruel it was.

 

Harold sat up in his bed, crying. Again. It had been almost a year since John was gone, but the feeling of his lips against his own kept haunting Harold. Every broken piece of memory he had of the man was everything he knew he could never let go of; but that kiss, that was especially cruel. The years of longing, the _almosts _, and then it finally happened just so it could never happen ever again.__

____

____

Oh, how he would have kissed John over and over again, pulling him close until they merged into one being. He would have told him everything he had been too afraid to even mention. He would have had the chance to say, _‘I love you’. ___

____

____

Harold didn’t realise when he drifted back to sleep, because in his dreams, John Reese was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
